Six Brothers and I'm the Dad
by Dixie Lee Duke
Summary: Ok, here's something different and I hope y'all like it. I got this idea after seeing Snow White and the Huntsman. Imagine what the dwarfs past is? What if Doc had to be the 'father' to his brothers and help them through life. Don't own any characters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Mama, where are ya?", Thomas called, as he came in the door after going to pick some berries his mother wanted him to get for her.

However, when he opened the door, he was surprised to see all five of his brothers standing around, confused expressions on their faces.

"Where have you been!?", Adam yelled, causing all of his brothers to jump just a bit.

"I-I was just. . .", Thomas stuttered.

"Well not long after you left mom told me to get Pa and she's been hollerin' ever since!"

Now wide-eyed at what his brother had just told him, Thomas gasped, nearly dropping the basket of gooseberries. "Oh, no.", he whispered. Setting the basket on the dinning table, he turned toward his eldest brother. "Adam, I'm going to see if Pa needs my help. Take the others outside, maybe go find Aunt Mary.", he instructed.

However, Adam, instead merely frowned, crossing his arms. "What can you do?", he asked in the same annoyed tone he had used quite a bit lately.

Thomas sighed. "Adam, please.", he whispered, making a dash for his parents' room.

Sighing, Adam looked to his brothers, not quite sure what to say. Although, he come on aggressive as he had seemed to do as of late, the truth was that he was scared. He knew their dad had tried to keep it from the others, but the truth was he knew that their mother wasn't doing too well and it scared him. He didn't want to loose her. She was the only girl he could talk openly to and not feel embarrassed about it.

Meanwhile, Thomas, telling himself that there was nothing to fear since he had helped his father when Gabriel, his youngest brother was born. He knew he shouldn't be nervous, but the fact that their mother hadn't been doing well the past month caused him to worry much more.

So, nervously he opened the door, poking his head in. Instantly his heart felt heavy seeing their mother in the condition she was in. It wasn't necessarily the fact that she was about to give birth to his newest little brother or sister, but rather the fact that he had no clue what would become of either of them. In addition the thought had just occurred to him that his mother wasn't screaming as she he knew she should have been and the thought scared him.

"Pa. . . Ma.", Thomas hesitantly called as he made his way over to where Simon stood, leaning over his wife, not yet offering any information to his eldest son. "Pa. . . Is Ma alright?", Thomas asked in what was barely a whisper.

Looking to his eldest son, Simon sighed. "Thomas. . . your mother,", Swallowing back his tears, Simon reached down to take Jane's hand with his free one.

"S-She what?", Thomas asked nervously.

Slowly Jane turned her head to look toward her son. "Thomas," she whispered, slowly turning her hand over for him to take it.

"Yeah? Ma, is everything alright?", the look in Thomas's eye made it obvious how much he cared.

Jane sighed, giving her son as best a smile as she could. "I love you so much Tommy.", she whispered. "But, not everything. . . is going the way it should. . . I won't. . . be here. . . much longer.", she said, gasping a little.

"Ma, what will me and Pa do without you?", Thomas replied, his eyes full of concern. "We. . . We can't loose you.", he whispered.

"I know you can handle it Tommy. You're brave and capable. . .Your father will get his sister Mary over to stay with you."

"But Ma."

"No, Thomas.", she whispered, the sorrow in her eyes apparent. "I'm sorry I can't be here longer, but. . .", she sighed suddenly feeling even weaker.

"Ma!", Thomas cried, becoming more scared by the second.

Simon, reached over covering both his son and wife's hands, the situation hard for him knowing he not only had just lost one of his children, but would very shortly loose the woman he loved.

"Pa?" Thomas whispered, becoming more scared by the second, began to tremble, looking first to his mother then his father. "W-What's wrong?", he asked, his voice trembling as much now as his now second youngest brother Gabriel's usually did.

Sighing, Simon looked first down at Jane, then back to his eldest son. "Your mother doesn't have much longer son.", he whispered, looking into Thomas' eyes. "son, one of the twins was born still and the other one is very weak. . ." He sighed as a lone tear trickled down his cheek. "She would have been your only sister."

Thomas nodded, trembling a bit more as he gently kissed his mother's cheek. "Pa, is there anything I can do?", he asked afraid he already knew the answer.

Simon sighed, trying to find out how to give his son the news as gently as he could. "Thomas, go get Adam. Bring him back. . . so he can say good-bye to your mother."

"But what-", Thomas started to protest when Simon shushed him.

"I know son. But, I think that Jeffery. . . He'll be alright, just to know that his mother isn't hurting anymore and the others are too young. Adam will want to know what you do, he always has."

Thomas nodded and hesitantly went to get his younger brother.

Adam, as he had done of late, gave his brother a hard time but a few minutes later both of the brothers walked into their parents' room, solemn expressions on their faces.

Adam, as his brother led him into their parents' room, looked up at his father, the same annoyed look in his eyes as usual. Then, he looked to their mother and his lip began trembling just a bit, his throat getting tight.

"Mother.", Adam whispered, his hand trembling as he reached forward, laying his hand on her arm. "Mother please. Please, no.", he whispered, biting his lip as his eyes began to mist.

The next moment Jane slowly turned her head, looking up at her son, through weary eyes. "Adam. . . I'm sorry to leave you. . . and your brothers .like this,. . . but I know you and Thomas. . . will make me proud. I know you will. . . I know it."

Simon, his own emotions nearly getting the better of him looked down at two small bundles, one that laid in his wife's arms, the other that lay at her feet. "Adam. . . One reason. . . your mother wanted. . . you in here. . . You have a baby brother and sister. . ." At this point his throat caught as he gently laid a hand on what would have been his only daughter. "Adam, the little one in your mother's arms is your newest baby brother, Henry. The one. . . at your mother's feet. . . would have been your. . . only sister. . . And she was born still."

Adam, not wanting to believe what his father had just told him looked first from the baby at his mother's feet to the one in her arms. "Mama?", he whispered.

Doing her best to smile some, Jane looked up at her son, her lips in her best attempt at a smile as tears leaked from her eyes. "I'm sorry.", she whispered. "That. . . I won't. . . be here.", she whispered.

Gently taking his newest son from her arms, Simon looked up at his son and the three of them stood silently until-

Jane, slowly looked first at her loving husband, then to each of her sons. "I love you. . . so much.", she whispered in a barely audible voice before her body went lip, the fact now obvious.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ma, no!", Adam cried, sobbing as he sank to his knees, burying his face in his hands.

Thomas, though upset himself, did his best to hide it as he knelt at his side, hesitantly laying a hand on his brother's back.

Simon, heart heavy, watched his two eldest, little Henry in his own arms. He knew Jane's time was near when she began letting him attempt to make breakfast. Before, she would have never allowed it, even if she, herself were sick. "I'm so sorry son.", he whispered, looking down at his now youngest. He looked lovingly at the baby that laid in his arms when-

"Leave me alone Tom!", Adam yelled, startling both his brother and father, punching Thomas in the nose, knocking him backward a few steps. "What do you and Pa think that I'm so weak I can't handle my own mother dying!?", he yelled, eyes burning with anger.

The next moment the two of them could only watch as he stormed out of the room, slamming the front door behind him.

Still somewhat in shock both father and son looked at one another with weary eyes. What could either of them do?

Thomas turned to face the door when Simon called out to him.

"Yeah Pa?", he asked somewhat hesitantly.

"Let your brother go. A little time alone will do him some good, I hope. If he's not back by dark I'll go look."

Thomas nodded, walking the few steps back to where his father stood. "How will we take care of Henry?, he asked, looking lovingly at his newest brother, who slept in his father's arms. At the moment, he wouldn't have minded having the baby's innocence, not knowing what horrible things were going on around him. Though, at the same time he did feel some sorrow at the fact that Henry would never know what a wonderful woman their mother had been.

Simon, watching the little interaction of his two sons, smiled ever-so-slightly despite the sadness he felt.

Thomas, gently taking Henry's small hand into his own, looked up at his father. "Pa, what are we gonna do? We can't take him to the mine. How can we take care of him?", he asked, his own eyes filled with concern and sadness.

Nodding, Simon gave his son a one armed hug. "We'll make it somehow. I promise.", he whispered.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Giving his son a look of appreciation, Simon once again sighed. "Well unfortunately I must tell your brothers about yer mother. Think you could help Jeffery comfort them?"

Nodding, Thomas also asked, "Want me to go find Aunt Mary first?"

"That's probably a good idea. Ask her also if she has any extra milk.", Simon added after a moment.

"Yes sir.", Thomas replied, doing his best to plaster a smile on his face before leaving the room.

Quickly agreeing, Mary headed straight for her brother's house, what was left of the milk cradled in her arms.

Mary herself had never been married, but had always helped her brother with his six, now seven sons.

Thomas stayed back and took care of the few animals his aunt had before returning home himself.

Hesitantly, Thomas walked toward the house, slightly afraid of what he would find, when suddenly, he looked up, hearing Adam yell at no one in particular, just getting his anger out as he sat in a secluded area he claimed as 'his'. Tempting as it was, he merely shook his head, deciding it was better just to let him alone for the time being.

After walking a little further, he then looked up, seeing Jeffery, Gabriel, Walter and Billy in his arms.

"How bad is it Jeffery?", Thomas asked.

"I guess it could be worse.", he replied, optimistic as usual. "I think it affected Gabriel the worst.", he whispered, gently rubbing his brother's back.

Thomas nodded, gently taking Gabriel into his arms as he sat down beside Jeffery. "So, what's going on here?", he asked wanting to be updated on the situation.

Jeffery sighed, taking a moment before answering. "Well, Aunt Mary's in helping dad. She's taking care of Henry . . .while he gets Ma

and . . .whatever her name would have been. It'd been cool if they woulda named her, but I'm glad they didn't. Makes me not quite as sad about it. Pa's gonna burry them tomorrow morning. Says it's too late in the day and he doesn't want us to go to bed with the image in our minds."

"I understand what you mean Jeffery.", Thomas whispered, laying a hand on his brother's arm. "Just remember one thing; that Ma was better off. She was suffering, I could tell it. She wouldn't have admitted it, even to Pa, but she was."

Slowly Jeffery Nodded. "I know. Remember a few days ago when I didn't go with you guys to the mine? She asked me to stay back."

Thomas, now realizing what his brother was saying, slowly nodded. "Oh Jeffery, If I'd known."

But, he only shrugged. "At least I made her happy."

And with that the five of them sat, not saying a word.

Later, after getting everything ready for the event that would take place the next day and laying Henry down in his bed, the little boy sleeping peacefully, the two of them went to check on the others.

However, once they reached the door and glanced down, seeing all the boys cuddled together and napping, they both did their best not to laugh.

"Simon,", Mary whispered, gently squeezing her brother's arm. "I know you're too upset to eat and the boys probably are too, but how about we let them sleep while I try to make a little something?"

After a moment Simon nodded, agreeing.

And, while the boys slept and Mary made their supper, Simon, hesitantly decided he should go look for Adam. Heading off into the forest, it didn't take him long, already knowing where his son went. However, when he did find him, it was with a great surprise.

"Adam no!", Simon cried, seeing the knife in his son's hand, knowing what he was about to do.

Glancing in his father's direction, Adam looked slightly ashamed as he put the knife down. "Hey Pa.", he mumbled, barely audible.

Slightly relieved for the moment, Simon knelt at his son's side. "Adam, what on earth are you thinking?", he asked, eyes full of both confusion as well as concern for his son.

Looking down, refusing to look at his father, Adam sighed. "What's the use Pa? Nobody understood me like Ma did. I'll be miserable."

"Adam, I know you just lost your mother and I know you'll miss your mother, but this isn't the answer son. The rest of us need you. Think of Henry. He'll need you someday to teach him to dig and stuff."

"What does he need me for? You've got Thomas . . .the _perfect _son. Nobody needs me.", he replied, crossing his hands as he stood up, turning his back.

Simon sighed, already knowing this would be an extremely difficult time, dealing with Adam's loss as well as his own. "Son, I know how much you loved our mother. Believe me, I do. She was the love of my life."

"Really? Then why'd she have to die?", Adam mumbled, kicking a rock that laid at his feet.

Simon sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he thought over how to respond to his son's statement. "Well son, it's not like she wanted to leave us. It was just her time. But, she'll still watch over us.", he replied, hopping he'd said the right thing.

"Don't talk about angels to me dad!", Adam yelled before burying his face in his hands as a rush of sobs suddenly overtook him.

Eyes full of compassion as always, Simon gently took his son in his arms, thankful he didn't attempt to fight him.

The pair stood for a few minutes, giving Adam time to get is emotions in check before they headed back to the cottage.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When the father-son pair finally returned to the cottage, darkness was settling in, their only light being what came from the cottage's fireplace. Looking around, they noticed that the others who had been napping were now inside, Simon assumed eating.

Once they opened the door however, they were surprised instead to find they sat around the table, Henry in Thomas' arms while his Aunt Mary waited for the soup to finish cooking.

"How are my boys?", Simon asked, walking over to where his sister stood.

"As well as can be expected. I expect we'll have plenty of leftovers.", she replied, spooning some soup into the bowls she had set near her.

Simon nodded, glancing back toward his sons, seeing just how clearly the recent event affected them emotionally. Even Jeffery, who was always the last one be put down, clearly had sorrow in his eyes.

Sighing, Simon picked up a couple of the bowls, carrying them over to the table for his sister. A look of sorrow covered his face as he looked to each of his boys, knowing the event had to crush each of them so much. "Boys,", he called, the single word nearly choking him just to say it. "I know today hasn't . . .been easy for any of you, but . . .first thing tomorrow we're going to bury your mother." He took a slow breath trying to gain enough strength to finish what he wanted to say. "I-If any of you want to say anything or . . .or do anything" He sighed, setting two bowls on the table before turning back toward the fireplace to get a couple more bowls, struggling to keep his composure, be strong for his family.

Supper was, not surprisingly, quiet and as Aunt Mary had predicted, the boys ate very little of their supper.

Afterward, Simon went out back to think and Mary cleaned up, while the boys sat around, Thomas still cradling little Henry in his arms.

Now, sighing as she put away the last of the dishes, Aunt Mary knelt at Thomas' side.

"How are you sweetie?", she asked her eldest nephew, gently taking Henry into her own arms.

Sighing, Thomas now hugged his knees, looking to each of his brothers before looking once again at his Aunt. "Ok I guess. I just hope Pa's gonna be alright.", he whispered.

Nodding Aunt Mary gently rubbed his arm. "I know it's hard to see him upset sweetie, but it'll get better.", she told him in her most reassuring tone.

His lips curling up ever so slightly, he leaned over just enough to kiss her on the cheek. "Think Pa would mind if I went to talk to him for a minute?"

"I shouldn't think he would.", Aunt Mary answered, standing up as carefully as she could. "While you do that I'll put Gabriel, Walter and Billy to bed. I know the poor things are ready.", she replied.

Nodding, Thomas gave her another kiss before heading out the back door. However, once he did, he was surprised to hear a faint sobbing. Knowing the noise could only come from his father he sighed walking toward the noise until he could see his father.

Though, he now questioned the decision, he hesitantly knelt beside him. "Pa?", he whispered, his just barely manly eyes full of the desire to heal the hurt of those he loved.

Simon, slightly embarrassed, looked up at his son, his eyes shinning with both shed and unshed tears. "Tom? What are you doing out here?" he whispered, the slightest hint of worry coming over his features, hoping nothing else was wrong.

Now, slightly sorry he had decided to do this, Thomas slowly knelt at his father's side. "Pa,", he began slowly. "Mind if I talk to you for a minute?"

Looking up at his son, Simon gave him a surprised expression. "I suppose so. Everything ok?", he asked.

"Yeah.", he whispered, suddenly realizing that his mother laid not far away. "Pa . . .How is this gonna change our lives? I'm gonna help with my brothers, especially Henry. I know Aunt Mary can't do this all on her own."

Sighing, Simon turned to his eldest son, his expression difficult to read though he was clearly grateful for his son and what he was willing to give. Hugging his son close Simon whispered, "I love you so much Thomas. But, please don't over do it. I know you want to help and I'm glad, but it's not worth it if something happens to you.".

The two sat, side-by-side until it was bedtime and all to soon they were waking up, the sun coming over the horizon.

The group sat around the coffin, Thomas and Jeffery, their arms around their younger brothers while Adam, though he sat in the circle, emotionally he was far away.

"Alright boys. I know the last few days have been tough on all of us, but it'll get better.", Simon announced, his tears full of as much sympathy as he could have for his sons. "Now, if any of you would like to say anything, go on."

Thomas, doing his best not to cry, nodded his head before walking up to the pair of caskets and ever-so-carefully laid a rose on the lid of each one. Then, turning around to face the others, he sighed, doing his best to put up a strong front. "I know we all loved Ma so much and I know all of you, as would I, would have loved to have a sister. But, I also know that we'll all work together, to give Henry the best that we can." And, with that, he once again picked Gabriel up, cuddling his second youngest brother close to his side. "I love you so much, he whispered.

Simon, touched by what his eldest son had to say, silently wiped away a few tears. As he did this, he looked from one son to the next, until he finally stopped, reaching Adam. Like his other sons, Adam sat silently, watching the coffins. However, unlike the others, Adam felt more responsible for the events, even blamed himself for what had happened, though he couldn't have stopped it.

Knowing, there was nothing he could do for Adam, Simon sighed, looking again to each of his sons, then back to the caskets. "I suppose we're done.", he whispered. "I suppose you can all go inside with your Aunt. I'm not going to the mines today.", he announced, taking a couple steps toward the caskets.

Thomas and Jeffrey obeyed, carrying their younger brothers into the house, following their Aunt. Adam, however, stayed outside and waited until the others were gone to speak what he had to say.

"Pa,", Adam whispered hesitantly. "Are you positive Ma is in heaven?", he asked.

Surprised, Simon turned to face his son, giving him a smile though it was weak. "Of course son. Your mother was one of the best women I ever knew. I have no doubt."

Adam nodded. "Good. 'Cause I had a dream about that last night and I hoped she was there.", he whispered, a slight smile coming to his lips.

"Well, don't worry because you have nothing to worry about Adam.", Simon answered.

The rest of the day was quiet, not to Simon's surprise. The boys, though they tried to be brave, struggled over the next weeks, with the loss as well as the changes they went through due to it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few months later, the sun rose on a chilly morning. Thomas, laid in his bed like his brothers, yawned as his eyes slowly opened. Despite the pain in his heart he still felt over his mother's death, he smiled ever-so-slightly. Though he would have wanted his mother here, to know what she had to say, the fact was still the same. The fact that today he would become a man, or close to it, for today he turned fifteen.

Yawning, once again, he stretched. Sitting up, he took in the room around him. His brothers, minus Henry, all slept in the still of the morning.

Shivering ever-so-slightly, he climbed out of his bed, quietly slipped on his shirt and pants, before heading downstairs to start the fire for his Aunt.

After getting the fire nice and warm, he sat, rubbing the bottoms of his feet, which had begun to hurt lately, he guessed from the last couple of years he worked with his father in the mine.

He sat for a few minutes when he heard the familiar cry of his youngest brother. Not very loud, not even sounding as if he wanted something. Merely that he was awake.

"Morning Thomas.", Aunt Mary called to him a few minutes later in her usual cheery voice.

Looking up, Thomas smiled, attempting to also hide the fact that he had been rubbing his feet. "I have the fire ready. I guess Pa will milk the cow. I'll go help him if you don't need anything."

Smiling, Mary looked at her nephew, lips curling up just a bit. "Thomas, you're too much. I love you so much.", she whispered, now looking down at Henry. "I only hope Henry will be as wonderful as the rest of you."

"If you find me a bottle, I'll feed him for you.", he offered, pulling on his shoes. "I'll go see if Pa has Millie milked."

"No. I'll do it."

Now the pair turned to see Adam at the top of the staircase, a determined look in his eye. "I'll go do the chores and bring the milk back."

Despite the fact that he wanted to argue, Thomas merely nodded, sitting back down as Aunt Mary gently placed Henry in his arms so she could start breakfast.

The two of them watched silently as he walked out the back.

"He needs that time Thomas. He needs to be able to talk to your Pa alone for just a few minutes."

"Yeah, I know. I just wish the whole thing with Ma wasn't . . .That he didn't take it so hard.", Thomas replied.

"I know what you mean sweetie. It just takes time." Aunt Mary answered.

Thomas nodded as his aunt laid his baby brother into his arms.

"I can tell Henry loves all of you so much.", Aunt Mary commented.

"Yes. We love him, but too bad it cost us Ma."

Mary merely nodded, handing a bottle to Thomas, after pouring what was left of the previous day's milk.

After watching his aunt walk back to the stove, Thomas smiled, gently rubbing Henry's cheek to wake him up.

A moment later, to his pleasure, the baby's eyes slowly opened, showing his beautiful blue irises. Looking up at his eldest brother, Henry gratefully accepted the bottle Thomas offered him.

The next moment however, the silence was broken when Adam came in, his usual annoyed expression on his face as he walked over, sitting down in his chair. "I don't see why you bother with that thing. He ain't nothin' but bad luck and trouble!"

Sighing, Thomas secretly wondered if Henry picked up anything from Adam, meaning the mood his brother emanated.

Though, he had but a few moments to think before his father came in the door, turning to face his brother. "Adam, please. Son, these last few months haven't been any easier on me than you. Your brothers . . .They need you to be there for them like you used to be.", he said in the calmest voice he could manage.

Looking somewhat ashamed, Adam merely nodded, giving his father the respect he deserved. "I know Pa. I'm sorry.", he whispered. Then, shaking his head he sighed. "But, I just don't understand why she had to leave us. She had six of us and was just fine. . . Why did Henry

and . . .whatever her name would have been . . .Why now?", he whispered, tears welling in his eyes as they had for what seemed to be every morning for the past months.

Not really knowing what he could say in response, Simon merely sighed, sitting down in his chair at the head of the table. Shaking his head, he sighed. "Adam . . .I understand what you're feeling. I miss yer Ma too. But, you've got to . . .You can't treat your brothers so horribly. They need

you . . ." He swallowed, realizing the truth of what he was about to say, as well as how much Thomas already applied. "They need you to be a father of sorts to them."

Adam sighed. "And, that's the problem pa. I don't _know_ how to be a father. I'm only twelve years old."

Simon sighed. "I wish I could tell you son. It was because she got sick and just didn't have the strength. I can't tell you why it happened."

Adam could only nod.

"Pa, when do you think Jeffrey could start coming to the mine with us?", Thomas asked, merely wanting to shift the conversation.

"In a year or so. Adam will need to teach him.", Simon replied as his son looked up.

_"Why does he get out of digging?"_,Adam thought to himself.

Nodding, Thomas lifted Henry to his shoulder to burp him. "Shouldn't one of us stay back to help Aunt Mary? I know she's perfectly capable, but seven of us at once is a big change even though there'll only be four of us who stay home."

Giving Thomas a thoughtful look, it was obvious he appreciated his son's thoughtfulness. "Well, I'm sure Billy and Walter will help her in any way they can.", Simon said looking down at his boys. Smiling, he laid a hand on each boy's back.

"D-Don't w-worry we w-w-will.", Billy said before accidentally sneezing on his father's pant leg.

"I know you will.", Simon said, wipping off his leg, then wipped Billy's nose with his handkerchief.

Not long after that, Simon left, Thomas and Adam following behind him, but all to soon, it seemed that the sun was setting, meaning Aunt Mary was getting supper ready and the three would be home shortly.

Sighing, Aunt Mary looked around the darkening cottage. Henry laid in a basket close to her side. Jeffrey, having set the table, now played out side with Billy and walter.

Now, turning away from the bubbling pot for a moment, Mary reached down, taking her laughing nephew into her arms. Truthfully, she had always wanted a family of her own, but none of the boys had taken any interest in her. Simon, apologized to her for asking to leave their family farm, but she merely protested. To her living with Simon and the boys appealed to her much more than living alone on the farm, her only companions, the animals.

Sighing, she sat, rubbing Henry's back while he laid his head on her shoulder. Humming, she jumped when the door opened suddenly, startling her.

"Sorry, Mary.", Simon appologized, walking over to sniff the pot that held their supper.

"How was it at the mine?", she asked, also realizing that Henry was now awake again.

"Alright.", he replied when Adam walked by, looking to his father, his expression telling that he obviously wasn't pleased.

"Alright? What's that supposed to mean?", he asked in a disgusted tone of voice.

"What's this all about?", Mary asked clearly confused.

Simon sighed. "Well, I've been trying to teach Thomas how to inspect the jewels and he didn't like it."

"I see."

Though the next moment she was glad as her eldest nephew wrapped his arms around her neck, kissing her on the cheek. "Want me to take Henry for you?", he asked.

Smiling, his aunt turned her head to look at him as best she could. "I'd love it if you don't mind sweetie."

"Of course I don't.", he replied, gently taking his youngest brother from her arms.

Chuckling, she reached forward to stir the soup she had cooking the the large kettle.

"They're good boys.", Simon said, absent-mindedly, watching his sons.

Nodding, Mary looked up, feeling for him, seeing the look of longing in his eyes.

She knew he missed Jane and truthfully she understood how he felt. She remembered how devestated they both were when they're own parents died.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

Though Simon made some progress with Adam, his son's pain lessened much less than his brothers, causing him to remain somewhat bitter toward most anyone around him.

One night Simon sat, Henry cradled in his arms after Mary cleaned him up for the night. Looking down, he sighed. "Oh, Henry, I wish you could've known your mother.", he whispered. Sighing again, he looked lovingly at his son. Gently cradling Henry in his arms, he sat content when-

"Get away from me Jeffrey!"

Gasping, he quickly laid Henry down in the rib before rushing to see what had happened.

When he reached the boys' bedroom, he was shocked to see Adam, standing over Jeffrey, his hand raised and a scowl on his face.

"What is going on here?", Simon asked as Mary came up beside him.

All six of the boys looked to their father, not one of them saying a word.

"Well?", he asked, crossing his arms as he looked at Adam. "What do you have to say?", the look on his face saying that he was not pleased at all with his son.

"Jeffrey wouldn't leave me alone."

"And, what exactly was he doing?", Simon asked, clearly tired of his son's behavior.

"He kept asking about the mine. I just wanted to be kinda . . .you know.", With that he merely shrugged.

Simon could only sigh, unable to blame his son for his feelings. He knew Adam was still getting over the initial anger when he felt when he lost his mother.

Sighing, he looked to Thomas, who stood near his other brothers. "Thomas, could you please help your Aunt get the others ready for bed? I want to have a little talk with Adam."

"Yes sir.", he replied, smiling as he lifted Gabriel into his arms.

Slightly nervous, Adam followed his father outside, somewhat afraid of what he would be told.

Sighing, Simon gave his son a sympathetic look.

"Pa . . .I . . .", Adam stuttered, giving his father a nervous look.

Nodding, Simon gave his son a slight smile. "Son, it's ok. I just want to know what's wrong."

Swallowing Adam gave his father a hardened look. "What's wrong?! You mean like me missin' ma!? Like, trying to get used to . . .you know!? Like, how I feel like my world's falling apart!?" Despite the fact that he was trying to keep a tough front, he began shaking a bit. Then, covering his eyes with his hands, he hunched over beginning to sob.

Now as Simon, looked to him with a disapointed look, he also had compassion in his eyes. Truthfully, his son was very caring, but the death of both his mother and un-named sister had affected him more than the others. Simon knew there was little he could do for his son in this case and hopped it didn't have a permanent affect on him.

A few minutes later, after Adam stopped crying, Simon looked up, hesitantly laying a hand on his son's back. "Look, I suppose you want to kill me right now or something. I understand son, I loved your mother."

His lip trembling slightly, Simon looked down as his eyes began to mist slightly. "Adam, I loved your mother and I love you boys. I can't make your Aunt Mary stay, but I promise I'll do my best."

Adam gave him a look of suspicion. "Ok.", he whispered with a sigh of resignation. Then, looking up he asked, "Pa, how will the others. . . if we don't have Ma?"

"Well son, all I can say is that we should stick together. I wish the others had more memories of her, but I know Mary will love all of you just as well as your mother did. Can you please promise me you'll at least try to be more patient with your brothers?"

Though he seemed slightly hesitant, Adam gave a nod. "I-I'll t-try.", he said, stuttering just a bit.

"That's all I ask.", he replied giving his son a pat on the back.

The next day was normal enough. Simon went off to the mine with Thomas, Adam, Jeffrey and even Billy, who had only just begun going with them. Aunt Mary had a wonderful spring day to enjoy with Walter and Gabriel. And, she now had another one to help her pick berries and such, since Henry had just turned two a couple days ago.

For Henry's birthday Aunt Mary had made a pie and given him a new jacket she made him, but that was the extent of the festivities. Simon, though he tried to enjoy the evening with his sons couldn't concentrate, remembering what had happened two years ago on the very night his son was born, the night he had lost Jane.

Henry himself seemed pretty normal with the exception of the fact that he didn't babble or attempt to talk as the others had. And, he had some trouble walking. Though, he seemed somewhat normal aside from that, for which Simon was glad.

Sighing, Aunt Mary stirred the pot, looking toward her nephews, who, she knew were hungry. Thomas, Adam, Jeffrey and Billy had come home so Simon should've been back by now. She knew it was his and Jane's anniversary, meaning he would be at the saloon having a drink to dull his pain. But, the sun was going down, meaning he should've been back already.

"Don't worry, Aunt Mary he'll be back any minute.", Jeffrey said, causing his Aunt to smile. Jeffrey had always been positive and it warmed her just a little that he was now.

Nodding, Mary, looked toward her nephew as she filled a bowl. "I know sweetie. But, I need to go ahead and feed you. Gabriel and Walter will need to go to bed very shortly. And, I'll need to lay Henry down too.", she replied.

"Ok.", Jeffrey replied when-

"I'm going to go find him!", Adam declared, slamming his fist down on the table. And with a huff, he got up, making his way to the door, stomping with each step. "And, don't try to stop me!"

And, with that, the others could only watch as he slammed the door.

The group sat silently for a moment when Thomas stood up with a sigh. "I'll go after him.", he replied walking up to his Aunt.

Nodding, she sighed. "I think you'd better. No telling what he or your father will do."

Nodding his head in agreement, Thomas gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out after his brother.

Sighing, Aunt Mary could only watch as he closed the door, hopping nothing bad would happen to either her nephews or her brother.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Following his brother, Thomas kept a hand on the knife he kept around his waist, not wanting to risk that either Adam nor himself get in trouble. And, as Adam got closer to the Saloon, this fear heightened, knowing both what needed to be done as well as what could happen.

On one hand, Thomas knew this was dangerous, but yet he also knew it was necessary. So, taking a risk, he reached out, laying a hand on Adam's shoulder. Then, just as his brother swung around, his own dagger raised, he jumped back, putting up both hands in surrender.

"Adam, it's just me.", he whispered, not daring to move a muscle.

"What are you doing?", Adam, hissed at his brother, hate as well as fear, apparent in his eyes. "I told you to stay out of this!"

"Yes. I know that.", Thomas replied, with a nod of his head. "But, Aunt Mary told me to follow you. Adam, you know and I know that Pa would never hurt one of us, but this is the day he lost Ma... well a few days after it. You know how he's been. How you've been. We both know, though it's a little rare that Pa needs to come down here once in awhile... you know."

"Well, maybe it's time he stopped being a baby about it.", Adam replied, the fact that he was annoyed, obvious.

This time, Thomas merely let out a sigh, now lost for words. "Well, let me at least go with you.", he said after a moment.

"Fine.", Adam mumbled and began walking toward the Saloon once more.

However, just as the two reached it, they were startled to see a man sitting a few steps from the door.

Recognizing him immediately, Thomas gasped, rushing to his side. "Pa.", he whispered, kneeling at his side. "A-Are you o-ok?", he asked in a whisper.

Moaning, he turned to face his sons. "T-Tom... what?", he whispered, barely audible.

"Aunt Mary sent us to find you Pa. What happened? Who did this?", Thomas asked nervously. "How long have you been here?"

"Awhile.", he whispered.

"Oh, Pa.", Thomas whispered, pain for his father apparent in his eyes. "We've got to get you home. Aunt Mary's worried sick."

"Well, I'm finding the guy who did this!", Adam growled as he began standing up when-

"Adam no!", Simon barked, grabbing his son's arm as the man pulled out his own knife, slashing him across the back.

"So, your boys think they can take care of you, eh Simon? Don't make me laugh. This isn't the end." Then, looking at Adam he merely snorted. And you. Don't make me laugh. You couldn't protect him if your life depended on it." And with that, he gave Adam a nudge with his foot before walking off.

"Adam?", Thomas whispered, when the man was out of hearing range. Hesitantly he reached forward, stopping before he touched his brother's shoulder.

"This is no time to baby me! We've got to get Pa home!", Adam barked, standing up, though his legs trembled just a bit as he did.

Both father and son, merely stared at him.

"Adam, I'm not sure-"

"What do you mean!? You work with us in the mine everyday! You're tougher than this!"

The next moment Simon was saved when Jake, an old friend of his, happened to walk by.

"The new guy get ya Simon?", he asked, giving both his sons understanding looks.

"Afraid so. Mary and the rest of the boys are waiting for me to get home so they can eat.", he told Jake, sighing as he said it.

Nodding, Jake turned to look at the boys. "Think you two could help me get him there?", he asked.

"If they get one side and you get the other, I should be fine.", Simon replied before either of his sons could answer.

Jake nodded. "Well, ok. Though I think we'd better do something about the blood first."

"He's right, Pa. If we don't take care of that we might as well try not to get you home.", Thomas added. Then, looking to Jake, he asked, "What should me and Adam do?", he asked.

"See if you can find something to bring some water back in.", Jake replied.

"Yes sir.", Thomas replied with a nod as he rushed off to find what Jake needed.

Letting out a sigh, Mary hesitantly stood up after giving Henry's crib one last nudge. Her nephew had gone to sleep some time ago, but rocking him helped calm her nerves what little it did.

Finally, after some time she stood up and walked to the great room, where her mending basket sat. As she walked, she thought about her brother and nephews. She trusted her nephews just fine, but couldn't help worrying.

Reaching her mending basket, she reached down to grab what she needed when she was startled hearing the front door open.

"Simon!", she cried, when her nephews showed themselves, their father on their shoulders. "Thomas, Adam, what happened?", she asked. Dropping a shirt from her hand, she rushed over, kneeling at her brother's side.

"He was attacked.", Thomas, gasped as Mary helped Simon over to the bench where he could lay down.

Then, wondering what had happened, she helped Simon out of his blood-stained shirt and jacket.

"Jake helped us get him home. And, helped us with the necessary stuff.", Thomas explained while Adam watched, his features slightly tense from nervousness.

"Mary?", Simon whispered, struggling against the pain to open his eyes.

"_Shhh_. I've got it taken care of.", Mary whispered, hopping to calm her brother.

"W-What c-can we d-do?", Adam gasped after a few moments.

"Sweetie, all I want you and Thomas to do, is go to bed. You've had a long day.", she replied, smiling just a touch as she turned to look at her nephews.

However, both boys remained planted where they stood.

"You sure are?", Thomas stuttered as Adam frowned, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Boys... please.", Simon whispered, gasping.

"Yes sir.", Thomas replied, turning to his brother. "Good night Aunt Mary, Pa." And with that, he grabbed his brother's arm, urging him toward the staircase.

Once the boys were farther away, Simon looked to Mary, his face grim. "They're good boys.", he whispered.

Mary could only nod, agreeing with him, yet wishing she understood all her nephews felt.

When he opened the door, Thomas looked to his brothers, wishing he could heal their pain.

At first he wasn't able to see clearly in the darkness, but after a his eyes adjusted he noticed Jeffrey in the corner, one of the younger ones wrapped in his arms.

"Jeffrey?", Thomas whispered, walking up to his brother's bed. "What's wrong?"

"Gabriel. He had a bad dream.", he whispered, un-wrapping his arm, looking up as Thomas knelt beside him, gently reaching out to lay a hand on Gabriel's shoulder.

"Gabe.", he whispered, causing him to look up. "You're alright now. I'm here." Sighing, he gently rubbed his brother's back.

"How's Pa?", Jeffrey asked.

"We got him home but-"

"But he's hurt bad!", Adam yelled, waking the others.

The next moment, Thomas gave his brother a look, watching as Adam looked down, somewhat ashamed of his outburst.

"Though, he'll be alright.", Thomas said, hoping to ease his younger brothers' nerves.

Jeffrey nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning, Thomas woke up, hearing Henry downstairs, meaning his Aunt was up.

Remembering the night before, he sighed, getting up and dressing before heading downstairs.

Once he made it to the great room, he sighed seeing his father still sleeping on the bench and Aunt Mary, attempting to start breakfast, her youngest nephew in her arms. "Aunt Mary?", Thomas whispered, walking over, a look of apology on his face.

Looking up, Mary smiled as her nephew sat beside her. "It's ok Thomas. You're here now.", she replied, handing Henry over to his open arms.

"How's Pa?", Thomas asked as he gently bounced Henry on his knee.

Grimacing, Mary merely sighed. "Well.."

"Yes?", Thomas pressed.

"He was hurt pretty badly Thomas.", Mary replied, receiving a groan from her nephew.

"Can't I do anything for him?", he begged.

Aunt Mary merely shook her head. "I'm sorry Tommy. I know you'd do anything for your father."

"Of course I would... I love him so much Aunt Mary.", he whispered.

The next few moments they sat in silence when they were suddenly startled by the sound of the others making their way down the stairs, Adam at the end, his expression grim.

"Morning boys.", Mary called as they sat down at the table.

"What's the point? Pa's just gonna leave us like Ma did.", Adam mumbled, causing Mary to sigh, though she said nothing, not wanting to upset her nephews further.

Instead, Aunt Mary turned to Thomas, gently taking Henry from his arms. "Could you please give your brothers their breakfast?", she asked beginning to pat her youngest nephew on the back.

Nodding, Thomas picked up two of the bowls, taking them down beside his Aunt, a bowl in front of each of them.

For the next few minutes, seven of them ate in silence, even Aunt Mary, who, for the moment, had laid Henry in his basket.

Adam, although he pushed his food around in his bowl, because of what was happening to his father and how he felt, found himself unable to eat. Instead, he looked across the room, to the bench where his father slept, the look of pain in his face evident.

Then, to his surprise, his father's hand began to twitch as he began slowly waking up.

"P-Pa?", he whispered, dropping his spoon as he began slowly standing up. Walking over to the bench, Adam knelt at his father's side, carefully taking his father's hand into his own. "Pa.", he whispered again.

Though Simon was only able to move his hand a tiny bit, the slightest sparkle came to his eye, seeing how his son cared. "Oh, Adam. My son.", he whispered.

Barely able to swallow the lump in his throat, Adam merely nodded. Then, slowly turning around, he gasped, now aware that the others stared at him, each of them a look of surprise on his face.

"Simon.", Mary gasped, walking over to kneel at her brother's side. "H-How are you?", she asked her voice trembling.

Moaning, Simon lifted a hand to touch his forehead, when Mary stopped him in the process.

"Simon no.", she whispered. "You'll hurt your head more.

Nodding, he sighed. Looking toward the table his heart went out to his sons, seeing their faces.

"The boys... Henry.", he whispered before wincing having accidentally hurt something in his chest. "Mary, how are they... are they ok?"

"Pa.", Adam gasped watching his father. "A-Are you ok?", he asked, slightly hesitant as he laid a hand on his Aunt's shoulder.

"Mary, what happened?", Simon asked, as she gently took his hand into hers.

"Y-You were attacked by some new fellah Pa.", Adam replied, the concern he held for his father apparent.

Blinking a few times, Simon sighed, looking up at both his sister and son. "I remember seeing him, but nothing after that... nothing."

Nodding, Mary gently pat his hand. "It's alright.", she whispered.

"How's your shoulder?", Thomas asked, startling his brother.

"Shut up!", Adam screamed as he turned around. "Sorry.", he whispered a moment later having realized Thomas had asked.

"What's this about your shoulder?", Aunt Mary asked, sorry that she hadn't known the night before.

Adam gave Thomas a look of disapproval, then with a sigh, looked down. "I hurt it last night when we went after Pa. The new guy got a little rough with me then walked away, laughing at us.", he explained.

"I see. Does it hurt now?", his Aunt asked.

"Well, not really.", Adam mumbled, though he winced a little.

"Are you sure? I do have something that make it feel better if you let me rub a little on it."

Adams determined look remained until he finally sighed in defeat. "Ok."

"Son...", Simon called, knowing what his son was feeling as well as how he could hopefully help.

"Yeah, Pa?"

"Do you think of me any differently because I was attacked?", he asked his son.

"No."

"Good.", Simon said, his mouth twitching up at the edges. "Remember that."

"Why?", Adam asked, confusion on his face.

"Because that's how your brothers see you. All six of them. Your Aunt and me too. Son, you are very strong, in more ways than one. There's nothing wrong with that, but don't make the mistake of shoving those away who love you most."

"Yes, sir.", he whispered, looking to his brothers. "Do you really think of me like that?"

All four nodded.

"Me too.", Thomas said, giving him a brotherly pat on the back.

"Come on. I'll fix your shoulder.", Aunt Mary urged him.

Nodding, Adam allowed her to take him away from the others where she gently rubbed one of her concoctions on his shoulder.

"It's not so bad is it?", Mary asked as she gently buttoned up her nephew's shirt.

Looking up, he slowly shook his head. "No."

"I know you're you... but... well you know."

Making a firm line with his lips, Adam whimpered, barely audible before looking up to his aunt. "I know I don't say it much... rarely... but I love you and Pa. I wish I had Ma back, but... well."

"I know you do Adam. Your Pa and me lost our own parents years ago and we still miss them." Gently laying a hand on his back, she sighed. "I know it's hard... Does it hurt anywhere else?"

Sighing, Adam shook his head, but at the same time pointed a finger to his chest.

Nodding, Mary asked. "Is that physical or emotional?", she asked, her eyes full of compassion for her nephew.

"Emotional.", he whispered, but then looked up, his outlook only a smidge better. "But, talking to you helps... Just like ma. I don't know why."

Chuckling, she replied. "That's because you're special Adam. "Most boys, especially your age don't want to talk to their moms our aunts."

"I guess.", he replied, shrugging her compliment off.

"You're so sweet."

Once more Adam shrugged, not quite comfortable with the extra attention. Then, looking up, he hesitantly asked, "Think I could hold Henry while Tommy eats?"

"Hmm. I don't know if that's a good idea with your shoulder, but maybe once it heals."

"Oh.", Adam sighed.

"But, it won't be long. Come on. Let's get you some breakfast."

Nodding, Adam smiled. "Good." And, with that, he followed her back to the great room.

When they walked in, Mary sighed, her heart warming at the sight, just as it had for the last couple years. Then, tuning to her nephew she smiled. "Go on and eat Adam.", she told him before walking over to where her brother laid.

"Hey, Aunt Mary.", Thomas called as he fed his father a spoonful of warm grits.

"Oh, Thomas.", she whispered, kneeling beside her nephew. "You don't have to do this. Don't you need to get ready for work?", she asked, gently laying a hand on his arm.

"Well...", Thomas hesitated, but his father saved him.

"We were just talking about that. I think the boys should stay here today.", he replied.

"Oh... That might be a good idea.", Mary replied, understanding his reasoning. Adam, certainly didn't need to go and the few who could go wouldn't be able to work with just Thomas to lead them."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The rest of the morning went somewhat slow, especially for Adam, who insisted he would split a few logs for the fire, but in reality went out to the barn to think.

While he did this, the others did various things; Thomas helped his Aunt, look after Henry and assisted her some with his father; and Jeffrey, who played with the remaining younger ones.

After lunch, Adam, after a little bickering managed to convince his aunt to let him go to the village for a couple things she needed.

"Gosh. I hope out luck changes soon.", Adam mumbled to himself, looking down while he walked toward the village.

He walked along, lost in his thoughts when suddenly he looked up hearing a scream.

At first, he saw nothing, but but soon enough he saw a girl running down the street, a bull close behind her.

Thinking quick, he leaped, pushing her out of the way just in time.

After he was sure they were safe, he hesitantly began to stand up. "A-Are you ok?", he whispered, ever-so-slightly still shaken himself.

"I think so.", she replied in a whisper.

Nodding, Adam slowly reached down to take her hand. "Could I walk you where you need to go?", he asked, helping her to her feet.

"Of course.", she replied, brushing off the skirt of her dress.

"Where do you need to go?", he asked picking up the basket he'd dropped.

"Oh, just follow me.", she chuckled.

"Let's go then.", Adam chuckled as they began walking down the path. "By the way, what's your name?", he asked suddenly realizing he didn't know.

"Lily.", she replied.

"It's pretty."

They walked for a short while when suddenly Lily stopped, pointing to a house at the end of the path.

Gasping, Adam looked ahead, amazed at the sight in front of him.

"What?", Lily asked with a chuckled.

Realizing, he'd been staring, Adam, chuckled nervously, hoping his cheeks weren't pink. "Nothing. Just that you've got a wonderful yard... and your house.", he replied.

"Oh. Well it's actually my Aunt's. She's... eh... so my father and I come over and help.", she replied.

"That's sweet.", Adam replied, looking into her eyes.

"Well come on and meet him.", she cried.

But, Adam gave her a nervous look, hesitantly shaking his head. "No. I've got to get things for my Aunt and get back home. Maybe I'll see you later.", he answered nervously.

"Oh. Ok.", she replied before heading into the house.

On the walk home Adam wondered what, if anything, the others would say. He thought about this and he became even more nervous when he saw Jeffrey, sitting with the others.

"Aunt Mary's out back.", he told his older brother.

Nodding, Adam ran toward the garden, slightly glad he wouldn't have to face Thomas or so he hoped.

"Aunt Mary?", Adam called, walking over to where she knelt in the garden. "I got what you wanted... um, can I ask you something?", he whispered.

Turning her head, Mary smiled. "of course Adam.", she replied, standing up to brush the skirt of her dress off.

"Well,", he nervously started, handing her the basket. "I... met a girl in the village.", he whispered nervously.

"Oh.", Aunt Mary replied, slightly stunned. "Well, that's nothing to be ashamed of.", she replied.

"Yeah, but..." Looking down, Adam nervously twisted his foot from side to side. "I don't want to like her. I don't know anything about girls... Tommy don't have one.", he replied, slightly blushing.

"Well... that's ok. Just enjoy it sweetie. Invite her on a picnic or something."

Adam sighed. "You sure... I mean... Don't you need me here more?"

Looking up, Aunt Mary sighed, gently laying a hand, briefly on her nephew's cheek. "Sweetie, it won't be a feast, but if you wanted to take..."

"Lily."

"If you wanted to take Lily on a picnic, I'll make some sandwiches for you two."

Adam winced. "I'll think about it. Right now I just wanna see Pa."

"Alright. I'll be in shortly to start getting ready for supper."

Nodding, Adam headed for the back door, looking weary as he turned the knob. Once he shut the door he winced slightly when Thomas looked his way.

"What's got you down?", he asked as he finished doctoring his father.

"I'd rather not say.", Adam mumbled. "What smells so good in here?"

"Supper. One of your favorites.", Thomas replied.

Nodding, Adam knelt beside his brother. "Thomas... can I... talk to you later? Just the two of us?"

Looking slightly surprised by his brother's request, Thomas nodded. "Sure, if you think I could help."

"Son, are you alright?", Simon asked, wincing as he put a hand out for Adam to take it.

"Pa? Are _you_ alright?", Adam asked in return, gently taking the hand his father offered.

"Of course.", Simon replied, giving his son a look.

"You think I should do something?", he asked.

"About what?", Simon asked, confused.

"You, Pa. I wanna help you."

Simon smiled. "It's alright son. Go on and talk with Thomas before lunch."

"Supper, Pa.", Thomas replied.

"Right.", he chuckled, giving his son a nod. "So why don't you two go chat and yer aunt will call you in when we're ready."

"Ok.", Thomas whispered, standing up. "Come on.", he said, waving Adam toward the door.

"Where we going?", Adam asked, giving his brother a confused look.

"For a walk in the woods. You wanna talk right?"

"Yeah.", Adam replied, giving his brother a nervous look. "You're right. I need to get this off my chest."

Nodding, Thomas gave him a brotherly pat on the back. "I'll go tell..."

"I'm right here, Tommy."

Turning around, both boys chuckled nervously seeing their aunt.

"Go ahead.", she told them with a smile.

"Thanks Aunt Mary. We love you so much.", Thomas told her as he and his brother walked out the back door.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sighing, Aunt Mary knelt over Henry who, although he wasn't crying, she could see he was awake.

"Why don't you hand him to me while you get supper ready?", Simon asked, slowly sitting up on the bench.

Hesitantly, Mary agreed, gently laying her nephew in Simon's arms.

"Hey Henry.", Simon whispered, gently tugging on one of the two-year old's ears.

In response, the boy merely reached for his father, making no attempt to talk, though he giggled.

"You think he'll ever get any stronger?", Simon asked, his expression slightly grim.

Turning around to face him, Mary sighed, shaking her head. "I wish I could give you good news Simon. He may get a little stronger, but I doubt much."

Simon sighed, "Guess you're right. Maybe he can drive the cart to carry the jewels if nothing else. I have faith in him,... in all the boys, but I wish I knew."

"I know you do.", Mary agreed with a sigh.

Adam sighed as Thomas sat down on a tree stump near the stream.

"So... ", Adam asked, giving his brother a questioning glance.

"Well, you wanna talk right? Let me know what's bothering you."

Once again Adam sighed. "Ok... Please don't laugh but... I met a girl in town today."

"Ok?"

"But, I'm scared. Nothing good has happened since Ma died. I mean look at Henry. He's already two and can't walk... can't talk." Sighing, he looked down, his forehead resting on his knee.

"Well, not everything is bad.", Thomas replied, hoping to bring in a positive note.

"You're right. You can take care of anything just like you were Pa. Jeffrey finds something positive in everything. Billy, well... he's usually ok in the winter. Walter notices things the rest of us don't. Gabriel, though he's young seems to usually know what to say to cheer you up... And, Henry..." Shaking his head, Adam sighed. "I've already explained it... And me...nothing _ever_ goes right."

Nodding, Thomas sighed. "I wish you could see what I do."

"What ya mean?", Adam asked, looking up at his brother, his expression full of confusion.

"Well..." Thomas sighed, hoping he said the right thing. "When I look at you, I see someone who's strong willed, loving, brave... You have a lot of good qualities Adam."

"You say so.", Adam mumbled in response.

"Well, there must've been something Lily liked about you."

Adam shrugged. "And I ain't a clue what it is. Aunt Mary said I should ask her on a date or something like it. I don't wanna go on a picnic with her... I'd be too nervous."

Nodding, Thomas had to admit he agreed with him. It made him feel good inside when one of the girls in town spoke to him. However, he was unable to answer them, due to the fact that he was afraid of what he would or wouldn't say.

"I understand.", he replied after a few moments. "You know how horrible I am, just with Aunt Mary... I stutter if I just say yes ma'am."

Having to agree with his brother, Adam nodded.

"But, that doesn't solve out problem.", Thomas mumbled, twitching his mouth. "What if I say... followed you, incase you need help, but stay hidden?", he eventually suggested. "I might help."

Agreeing, Adam nodded. "It might help. Sides just cause you can't talk to them doesn't mean you have a problem just us guys."

Thomas nodded. "Ok. Well, if you could take her down the creek, I'll stay somewhere in the bushes... You have a problem, just to for them and I'll find you."

Adam nodded. "Deal. I'll go to town tomorrow and ask her." Then, standing up, he turned to Thomas. "Now that's settled, let's get back before supper's all gone."

"No problem agreeing with you.", Thomas added, standing up.

When Thomas and Adam came in, they were glad to see that, although the others were at the table, they had not yet begun to eat just yet.

Looking first to their aunt, they both rushed to sit in their spots at the table.

"Not to worry boys.", Simon called from his usual spot at the head of the table. Then, giving Adam a caring glance, he asked, "You... have everything settled?"

"Yes, sir.", he replied, a small smile on his lips.

"Good.", Simon said just as Mary came over to set the bubbling pot in the middle of the table.

"Well, I suppose you're all good then?", Aunt Mary asked, settling down at the end of the table, Henry in her lap.

Hesitantly, Adam nodded.

Sensing her nephew's nervousness, she merely decided to talk to him later.

So, after Simon said what was needed, they dug into the soup Aunt Mary had made.

Adam, though he had said he was alright, ate in silence until he looked up, turning to look at his Aunt and Henry.

Aunt Mary stopping for a moment to give Henry a short break after he had eaten all he could, looked at Adam, a small smile on her lips. "Is everything ok?", she asked, slightly concerned.

At first stunned, he finally asked, "W-Will Henry ever be alright?", he asked.

Having not been prepared for such a question, Aunt Mary merely sighed, seeing how this had grabbed the other's attention. "Well...", she began, somewhat hesitantly. "I'm afraid I can't answer that Adam. Only time will tell. Though I have some faith in him.", she replied, bending forward just a bit to gently kiss her youngest nephew on the forehead.

Adam merely sighed, looking down at his bowl, lazily scooping the soup out with his spoon.

Later, after the younger ones were in bed, Aunt Mary walked outside, knowing Adam had gone out not long after they finished supper. Seeing her nephew, hunched over, not far from the house, she sighed, knowing he missed his mother.

Hesitantly, she opened the backdoor, knowing what needed to be done. "Adam?", she called, watching just a bit when he jumped.

"Yeah?", he asked, turning around to face her.

Gasping, Aunt Mary walked up to her nephew, kneeling beside him. "Adam, are you alright sweetie?", she asked, gently wiping the tears from under his red, puffy eyes. "What's wrong?", she gently asked.

With a sigh, he looked down, licking his lips in thought. "I wish there was someway you could heal Henry, cure my fears, bring Ma back.", he whispered.

Aunt Mary sighed, nodding. "I know you do.", she replied.

"But they'll never happen."

"Well...", she began, taking a moment to think over how she would word it. "Sweetie, we know your mother won't come back and Henry... only time will tell, there may still be hope. But, you... you can overcome your fears if you just believe it.", she answered.

Adam sighed, "If you say so. I just wish I could help Pa more. I know there's Thomas and Jeffrey, but I still wish."

Smiling, Aunt Mary nodded, gently patting her nephew's back. "Adam, just do what you can and that's all your father wants from you."

"Do you think you could make a little lunch for me and Lily tomorrow? So I can take her on a picnic?", Adam asked hesitantly.

Aunt Mary nodded, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Of course.", she replied, slightly glad her nephew was willing to take the chance.

Then, with a yawn, she stood up. "Come on, let's go to bed.", she urged him, standing up.

Yawning, Adam agreed, standing up to follow her into the cottage for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X

The next morning, Adam came downstairs, the slightest hit of a smile on his face.

"How you feeling today?", Aunt Mary asked, looking up from the pot of grits she was cooking.

Looking toward her, Adam gave a slightly hesitant smile. "I'm kinda nervous. I really like Lily.", he whispered.

Smiling, Aunt Mary nodded. "Your father was the same way when he met your mother."

"So, is this a good thing?", he asked, beginning to help get breakfast out, just as Thomas and Jeffrey came down with Billy, Walter and Gabriel.

Turning to look at her nephew Aunt Mary smiled, though just a touch nervous. "It was for them. But I can't give you an answer for that one."

With a sigh, he nodded, understanding what she was saying.

"Something good happening?", Thomas asked, as he walked over to where his brother stood.

"Talking about my... date with Lily.", Adam whispered, somewhat hesitantly.

"Oh.", Thomas replied, smiling as he gave his brother a nod. "I'm guessing you... would want..."

"Please?", Adam asked, his anxious expression obvious, though he tried to keep it from showing.

Smiling, Thomas merely gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll be there."

Nodding, Adam grabbed two bowls, handing one to Thomas.

Aunt Mary smiled to herself, glad the boys were getting along.

For Adam the next morning seemed an eternity before he and his brothers walked home, pickaxes slung over their shoulders.

When they got close to the cottage, Adam was slightly surprised, yet glad to see his Aunt out front, a basket in her hand.

"Go get her.", Thomas said, giving his brother a wink. "And don't worry. I'll be there."

Slowly nodding, Adam gave his brother a nervous smile. "Ok... I trust you."

"Don't worry. Just have fun.", Aunt Mary told him, putting the basket in his hands.

Nodding, her nephew turned, to start down the path.

While Aunt Mary and the other five boys ate lunch, Adam made his way up to Lily's house, a smile spreading over his lips when he saw her waiting for him.

"Sorry. I was at work with my brothers.", he said as she walked up to him.

"It's ok. Let's go.", she replied with a giggle.

"Well, this is it.", Adam said as they came to a small clearing beside the stream.

"Oh, it's so cute.", Lily replied as Adam set the basket down, pulling out a blanket, spreading it out in front of him.

"So... tell me a bit about... well you.", she chuckled, pulling out a couple sandwiches from the basket.

"Well what do you wanna know?", Adam asked, pouring them each some iced tea.

Chuckling, she shook her head. "About you, your family, your job... whatever you want to tell me."

Nodding, he took a sip of his tea, thinking over what to say next. "Well, I don't guess there's much to tell. There's me and I got six brothers. All but on of 'em is younger'n me. My ma died a couple years ago when our youngest brother Henry, was born. So our Aunt Mary moved in with us. Then, there's my Pa. He looks over the jewels me, Thomas, Jeffrey and Billy dig up.

Lily merely nodded.

"Suppose I could tell you something me and my brothers did, but that's about it."

Again Lily nodded.

"Well, anything you wanna tell me?", Adam asked, the slightest hint of anxiousness in his eyes.

This time Lily sighed. "Well... my mother's dead too.", she replied, her eyes holding a hint of sadness.

Nodding, Adam reached forward, laying his hand on top of hers. "I'm sorry.", he whispered.

Lily merely shrugged. "My father and grandma love me. I suppose my ma loved me but they make up for it."

Nodding, Adam replied, "I loved my mother to death too." He sighed. "Seems like we have something in common then.

Lily nodded. "Yeah.", she whispered.

Then Adam's mood lightened a bit and he gave Lily the smallest hint of a smile. "I'd really like you to meet my brothers one day. I know you'd love Henry. He's a little different. He needs one of us to look after him all the time, but he'll touch your heart." Smiling, he moved his hand to Lily's knee, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Maybe I will tomorrow. Why don't you come meet my dad and aunt today?", Lily suggested.

Adam looked up at her, slightly hesitant and replied, "I don't know. I really should go back to work." Then letting out a sigh, he hesitantly replied, "But, I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

"Ok. Come on then.", Lily cried enthusiastically, grabbing the picnic basket.

Nervously Adam took another bite of his sandwich and followed her.

When the two of them reached Lily's house, Adam nervously followed, seeing her father out front.

"Father?", Lily called as he laid a couple split logs on the building pile.

Turning his head, her father smiled a bit, seeing his girl and Adam, who followed behind her. "Well, did you have fun dear?", he asked as Lily walked up to him.

"Of course. I'm going to see his family... uh," Turning toward Adam, she gave him a questioning look.

"Day after tomorrow?", he asked, slightly hesitant. "I-If that's ok w-with you."

After a moment of thinking, Lily's father nodded. "Ok."

"Thank you sir.", Adam replied hesitantly. "I'll come get her about lunch... I think."

Lily's father nodded. "Good."

Now, more hesitant than before, Adam scratched the back of his head. "I guess I should head back now. My brothers might need me at the mine."

"Bye.", Lily called, waving him off.

Waving, Adam began his trek back to the mine.

"Well, was it that bad?", Thomas asked his brother, later that night.

"No. I can't wait until our next date."

Thomas nodded. "Good... I guess. I think both of us will be learning about this together."

Adam nodded. "Yeah. I just wish I wasn't the first one to do it."

"I kinda see what you mean.", Thomas answered.

Yawning, Adam nodded. "Guess we should head up before Aunt Mary comes after us."

Chuckling, Thomas nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, I hope Pa comes back soon."

"Yeah.", Adam whispered, following his brother into the house.


End file.
